Pictures
by bluerosety
Summary: Something is going on, and Tyson doesn't know what it is.


**Blue:** Thank-you all for reading and reviewing! :D

**Warning: **I don't think this story needs a warning... Small KaiTaka. Blink and you will miss it!

**Disclaimer: **Beyblade and all it's characters are not mine, but this story is mine! :)

* * *

Something was wrong, Tyson knew it as soon as he stepped into the newly built BBA building. He saw some bladers turn his way and quickly turn back to whisper something to their friends. Yes, something was very wrong. They would normally greet him with warm greetings and they would walk with him to his destination. But now they all seem to be avoiding him. Had he done something to make them mad? No, he knew that he had been nice to them all, and besides, they didn't look mad at all. Then what was it?

He saw a group of girls holding a piece of paper in their hands, one of them made eye contact with him, and she quickly looked away. What was going on? He glanced at the clock and saw that he was going to be late to the meeting if he didn't hurry up, besides, he could find out later what was wrong with them.

The elevator doors open and he met with two bladers who quickly got out, theirs heads lower. Ok, this was annoying him! He reached his floor and got out, and as he made his way to the meeting room, more bladers that were walking there were avoiding him. Now he was getting pissed! As he got near the door, he could hear chattering coming from inside. He opened the door and the chatter quickly died down. He glared.

"What is going on?" No one answered him, and he was surprise to see Daichi making a run for it. The short red-head stopped besides him and mumble a short apology.

"I'm sorry, Tyson. I didn't mean for it to get this bad!" He stared at his short friend as he left.

...What?

"Is anybody going to tell me what's going on now?" He scan the room and saw some of his friends looking embarrassed, then Ray stood up.

"I'm sorry about this, Tyson. I will have a talk with Master Tao about this as soon as possible." he walked out the room. The teen was lost, what in Dragoon's name was going on!

"This is not funny! You guys, tell me what's wrong!" The bladers looked at him surprised, so he didn't know?

"Tyson." Someone spoked up and say teen looked towards the far side of the room, there, sitting on a chair looking less than happy was Kai Hiwatari. "You may want to take a look at these before you say anything else." Tyson briefly wonder how could Kai make a short suggestion sound like a firm demand. He walked towards the older teen, totally ignoring the fact that bladers that were closer to him seem to have the same item as Kai. Oh, well, he wasn't going to question that.

He stopped in front of the teen, he took the pieces of papers and froze to the core! "What is this!" Tala, who was there to simply annoy Kai spoked up next.

"Apparently, it's you in some dresses. I will have to say that I was not expecting this. Have I ever told you that you're a very interesting person?" The red-head smirked and Kai glared at him.

"But how... who..." It was clear that Tyson was in shock, in turn totally ignoring Tala's comment. The teen knew he was blushing, he remember that time that he was mad at Hiro for not letting him battle Kai. He remember that he had met Ray's coach after leaving the stadium, and that he had went with him to the stores. Well, it now looked like it was a terrible mistake as someone had somehow manage to take his picture in a dress!

_Someone, please kill me! _He thought as he went to sit on a chair. Hiro, who was in charge of today's meeting, shook his head.

"Umm, the meeting is cancel, everyone leave!" He said that as he left, his mind fill with unanswered questions. Why was his little brother in a dress? Why didn't he knew about this? What the hell was he going to tell his grandfather!

"But how..." Tyson was holding his head on his hands, this was not happening!

"Someone left the pictures today at the front desk. Daichi got a hold of them, and well, you can pretty much guess the rest." Robert say, "and as interesting as this is, I have a match of chess with Johnny, good day to you all." All the bladers gave Tyson a sympathetic look as they began to leave. Max put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry about this! I bet that by tomorrow everyone is going to forget everything about this!" The remaining bladers gave him a look. "Uh, I mean, by next week!" Tala guided Max towards the door.

"You aren't helping things." Tyson hear the door close and he sighed deeply.

"I'm so dead now..." he mumble but a sudden noise made him look up. He wasn't alone! "Kai!" Suddenly, everything came crushing down on Tyson, his friends and fellow bladers had seen him in a _dress!_ And most importantly, his _greatest_ rival had seen him in a_ dress_! What was Kai going to say? Was he going to mock him, declared him unworthy of being his rival, his friend even! Kai walked behind Tyson's chair and lean casually. He tapped at a picture that was on the table.

"The blue dress with the yellow bows looks good on you." Tyson's eyes widen as he turned to stared at Kai. What was he saying? Kai lifted his hand and started to caress Tyson's cheek with the back of his hand. "But if I may suggest something, I think you need help with your make-up." The bluenette was now certainthat he was blushing again.

-blue


End file.
